


Stalker

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, mostly flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really thought you weren't serious. What a surprise....“ he says and looks in your eyes. "I'm seriously attracted to you. In fact, I've been following you the whole day since you were at the London eye....“</p><p>"You´ve stalked me?“ you ask disbelievable and start to laugh.</p><p>"Yes, I had no idea how to start a conversation. And it was obvious you´re a tourist, so...“</p><p>"So you stalked me...“ you finish is sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> And another of last years prompts. I have to admit that this one is one of my firts short smuts in English. Actually it should be proof read. 
> 
> If you have any prompts for me text me ^^

The difference between American and English pubs is really simple. You can read a book, without someone disturbing you in an English pub. It seems the English people appreciate a book more than the Americans. Well, in fact it´s not important to you. You enjoy the silence and a good, cold ale.

As an amateur band plays selfmade rock music, you lay your book next to you and observe the audience and the musicans. Everything is so relaxing here.

After a while, you can´t say how long you stared on the hands of the guitarist, a soft prickle in your neck catches your attention. You know this feeling. Someone is observing you. Without attracting attention you let your gaze wander through the small bar till a pair of smiling blue eyes catch them. What the fuck, thats too much luck for one day, you´re thinking as you take a deep swallow of your beer.

What a man. Sitting in jeans and a simple grey shirt, he seems normal as every other man in this room. Maybe a bit more attractive and with a bit more charisma, but normal all the same. A few other women recognise him too, but his eyes just see you.

For a short moment your eyes leave him to find the barkeeper. Now you really need a drink. You can´t find him, so you look again to man, who is disappeared.

Too bad, you think and stare in your half-full glass.

Maybe you´ve just imagined it. As you said, that would be too much luck for one day. As you´ve finished your beer you make you ready to leave the pub as a warm hand takes yours. With a confused gaze you look down to the big, warm hand who´s holding yours. "You´re leaving?“ a warm voice whispers directly in your ears so you lift your eyes and look again in this warm blue of his.

"Yes, I´ve a few plans for tomorrow and its almost late...“ you answer.  
He seems to be a bit disappointed. Two glasses of ale stood on your table. It seems he´s able to read woman´s minds.

"If I ask you for a dance, would you stay?“ his obvious shyness warms your heart.

"If you ask for it, sure. Why not?“ you say and smile at him.

"Would you like to dance?" While he asks his thumb pets the back of your hand. The band starts to play a slowly song and the barkeeper switched a few lights off.  
"Yes...“ you answer short and let him lead you on the dance floor.

You stand close in front of him,his hands on your hips, your arms wrapped arround his neck. He smells like tobacco dust, beer and perfume. Under all these dominant scents, you can smell him. His warm body, whose close to yours. He leans his head against yours and pulls you a bit closer to him.

"This feels really good...“ he whispers in your ear. You giggle and hide your face on his shoulder.  
"What?“ he asks smiling places a soft kiss in your neck what makes you laugh.  
"I seriously can´t believe what I´m doing here!“ you whispers against the soft skin of his neck.  
"Why? You´re just dancing with a ordinary man, in a ordinary pub, on a Saturday night...“ he says and hides his face in your hair. "Girl, you can´t imagine what your scent is doing to me....“

With a short move he presses your body closer so you can feel his harden crotch agains yours.

"Oh, actually I can say what it´s doing to you..." You laugh and look up to him in his eyes. A wicked smile lighten his face while the music stops.

"I really need to kiss you, lady...“

You love the way he talks to you. He trys so hard to act like an ordinary man, it warms your heart. „You should do it then...“ you say and lead him back to your table. After you´ve taken your seat he sits next to you and looks silent in your face. 

You take his hand, lead it to your lips, breathing a short kiss on its back before you lay it back on his thighs.

Without a word you two finish your beer. "May I come with you?“ he finally asks.

You pretend like you´re surprised.  
"Why?“ you ask confused. He seriously blushes and looks down on the floor.  
"I thought... maybe..we... I mean.."

His bashfulness amuses you.  
"My dear. Of course I´ll take you with me...“ you say and get up out of your seat. "Let´s go..."

With a relieved smile he follows you out of the pub and down the street. "I really thought you...“ he starts and grabs your upper arm so you have to stop.

"I really thought you weren't serious. What a surprise....“ he says and looks in your eyes. "I'm seriously attracted to you. In fact, I've been following you the whole day since you were at the London eye....“

"You´ve stalked me?“ you ask disbelievable and start to laugh.

"Yes, I had no idea how to start a conversation. And it was obvious you´re a tourist, so...“

"So you stalked me...“ you finish is sentence.

"Yes, i did...“ he says now with more pride.  
"And do you know what I´m going to do now?“

"I have no idea...“ you say hopefully.

With a fast move he grabs your arms and rushes you into the dark backstreet next to you. Carefully, he presses you against the wall. "Now, I´m going to kiss you....“ he whispers against your lips. Then, without time to hesitate, he snatches your lips. They are warm, and surprisingly soft. His tongue conquers yours while his big hands wander down your body. They seem to be everywhere. Touching your back, your butt, your neck. He presses his warm body against yours, rubs his hard flesh against your thighs so you spread them a bit.

After a while he frees your lips and looks into your eyes.

"I want you..."

 

Without a word you take his hand and lead him to your hotel a few minutes away.


End file.
